The present disclosure is related to marking and printing methods and systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for variably marking or printing multi-component (e.g., multi-color) data using marking or printing materials such as UV lithographic and offset inks.
Offset lithography is a common method of printing today. (For the purposes hereof, the terms “printing” and “marking” are interchangeable.) In a typical lithographic process a printing plate, which may be a flat plate, the surface of a cylinder, or belt, etc., is formed to have “image regions” formed of hydrophobic and oleophilic material, and “non-image regions” formed of a hydrophilic material. The image regions are regions corresponding to the areas on the final print (i.e., the target substrate) that are occupied by a printing or marking material such as ink, whereas the non-image regions are the regions corresponding to the areas on the final print that are not occupied by said marking material. The hydrophilic regions accept and are readily wetted by a water-based fluid, commonly referred to as a fountain solution (typically consisting of water and a small amount of alcohol as well as other additives and/or surfactants to reduce surface tension). The hydrophobic regions repel fountain solution and accept ink, whereas the fountain solution formed over the hydrophilic regions forms a fluid “release layer” for rejecting ink. Therefore the hydrophilic regions of the printing plate correspond to unprinted areas, or “non-image areas”, of the final print.
The ink may be transferred directly to a substrate, such as paper, or may be applied to an intermediate surface, such as an offset (or blanket) cylinder in an offset printing system. The offset cylinder is covered with a conformable coating or sleeve with a surface that can conform to the texture of the substrate, which may have surface peak-to-valley depth somewhat greater than the surface peak-to-valley depth of the imaging plate. Also, the surface roughness of the offset blanket cylinder helps to deliver a more uniform layer of printing material to the substrate free of defects such as mottle. Sufficient pressure is used to transfer the image from the offset cylinder to the substrate. Pinching the substrate between the offset cylinder and an impression cylinder provides this pressure.
In one variation, referred to as dry or waterless lithography or driography, the plate cylinder is coated with a silicone rubber that is oleophobic and patterned to form the negative of the printed image. A printing material is applied directly to the plate cylinder, without first applying any fountain solution as in the case of the conventional or “wet” lithography process described earlier. The printing material includes ink that may or may not have some volatile solvent additives. The ink is preferentially deposited on the imaging regions to form a latent image. If solvent additives are used in the ink formulation, they preferentially diffuse towards the surface of the silicone rubber, thus forming a release layer that rejects the printing material. The low surface energy of the silicone rubber adds to the rejection of the printing material. The latent image may again be transferred to a substrate, or to an offset cylinder and thereafter to a substrate, as described above.
The above-described lithographic and offset printing techniques utilize plates which are permanently patterned, and are therefore useful only when printing a large number of copies of the same image (long print runs), such as magazines, newspapers, and the like. However, they do not permit creating and printing a new pattern from one page to the next without removing and replacing the print cylinder and/or the imaging plate (i.e., the technique cannot accommodate true high speed variable data printing wherein the image changes from impression to impression, for example, as in the case of digital printing systems). Furthermore, the cost of the permanently patterned imaging plates or cylinders is amortized over the number of copies. The cost per printed copy is therefore higher for shorter print runs of the same image than for longer print runs of the same image, as opposed to prints from digital printing systems.
Lithography and the so-called waterless process provide very high quality printing, in part due to the quality and color gamut of the inks used. Furthermore, these inks—which typically have a very high color pigment content (typically in the range of 20-70% by weight)—are very low cost compared to toners and many other types of marking materials. Thus, while there is a desire to use the lithographic and offset inks for printing in order to take advantage of the high quality and low cost, there is also a desire to print variable data from page to page. Heretofore, there have been a number of hurdles to providing variable data printing using these inks. Furthermore, there is a desire to reduce the cost per copy for shorter print runs of the same image. Ideally, the desire is to incur the same low cost per copy of a long offset or lithographic print run (e.g., more than 100,000 copies), for medium print run (e.g., on the order of 10,000 copies), and short print runs (e.g., on the order of 1,000 copies), ultimately down to a print run length of 1 copy (i.e., true variable data printing).
One problem encountered is that offset inks have too high a viscosity (often well above 50,000 cps) to be useful in nozzle-based inkjet systems. In addition, because of their tacky nature, offset inks have very high surface adhesion forces relative to electrostatic forces and are therefore almost impossible to manipulate onto or off of a surface using electrostatics. (This is in contrast to dry or liquid toner particles used in xerographic/electrographic systems, which have low surface adhesion forces due to their particle shape and the use of tailored surface chemistry and special surface additives.)
Efforts have been made to create lithographic and offset printing systems for variable data in the past. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,699, incorporated herein by reference, in which an intense energy source such as a laser to pattern-wise evaporate a fountain solution.
In another example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,705, incorporated herein by reference, a hydrophilic coating is applied to an imaging belt. A laser selectively heats and evaporates or decomposes regions of the hydrophilic coating. Next a water based fountain solution is applied to these hydrophilic regions rendering them oleophobic. Ink is then applied and selectively transfers onto the plate only in the areas not covered by fountain solution, creating an inked pattern that can be transferred to a substrate. Once transferred, the belt is cleaned, a new hydrophilic coating and fountain solution are deposited, and the patterning, inking, and printing steps are repeated, for example for printing the next batch of images.
In yet another example, a rewritable surface is utilized that can switch from hydrophilic to hydrophobic states with the application of thermal, electrical, or optical energy. Examples of these surfaces include so called switchable polymers and metal oxides such as ZnO2 and TiO2. After changing the surface state, fountain solution selectively wets the hydrophilic areas of the programmable surface and therefore rejects the application of ink to these areas.
There remain a number of problems associated with these techniques. A number of these problems are addressed by the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/095,714. However, one limitation not otherwise adequately addressed in known systems for variable data lithography is that most such systems are able to produce only monochrome images. To the extent that any such system provides multicolor printing, it does so with multiple complete printing engines, one for each color, in a multiple impression process. Multiple color printing is highly desired, and for a number reasons including cost, complexity, servicing, size, energy consumption, and so on, a multiple print engine system is less than optimal.